The present invention relates generally to conduit boxes which mount on an electric motor. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved conduit box that remains water-resistant in a variety of mounting orientations.
Electric motors, particularly high horsepower electric motors of the type used to power industrial machinery, often have conduit boxes to house the connection between lead wires from the motor and feed wires from a source of electricity. Because these motors are often used outdoors, it is desirable to protect the interior of the conduit box from exposure to the elements. Toward this end, various techniques have been utilized to ensure that the conduit box is relatively water-resistant.
As will be explained more fully below, conduit boxes of the prior art have been provided with deflection lips at various interface locations. The deflection lips serve to divert rainwater and the like that could otherwise enter the interior of the conduit box. The location at which deflection lips are placed will often depend on the requirements of a user. For example, the user may require the feed wires to be run into a particular side of the conduit box. Based on these requirements, the conduit box will be specially constructed to achieve the desired water resistance.
While water-resistant conduit boxes of the prior art have worked well for their intended purpose, they are not without disadvantages. As noted, these conduit boxes have often been specially constructed based on the requirements of a particular user. This has resulted in inefficiencies in the manufacturing process. In addition, dedicated conduit boxes limit flexibility to meet changing requirements in the field.